UrbanTrainz
UrbanTrainz '''formally known as '''WoodenRailwayStudio, MrStepney55 and Doubtfire5599 is a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community that joined YouTube on January 18, 2011. The channel was run by Aidan who joined right in the middle of the community's dying struggle. Aidan befriended sirtophamhatt291 (Jack) and thomasfreak808 (Matt). Aidan went on the create 3 other accounts. First Account Aidan created WoodenRailwayStudio on January 18, 2011 with hopes of being in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He met Jack and Matt and became friends. He uploaded videos of unboxings and layout videos and random videos. He attempted to make a series twice but each time he'd make two episodes and then quit. Hacked Aidan got hacked in November. His video titles were changed to various Zelda quotes from the "Ben" creepypasta. Aidan left WRS and made an account not afiliated with TWR. He attempted to upload his WRS videos to his new account (Twinmold99), but deleted them. He mainly sticked to Zelda videos on that account. MrStepney55 Aidan got back into TWR and made a new account called MrStepney55. He started out fresh and slowly got his fanbase back. He started to get more rare items. Jack hacked Aidan once during his time on MrStepney55. Aidan left his MrStepney55 account when he one day became curious amd checked his WoodenRailwayStudio account and noticed that the hackers haven't changed his password. He changed it and got back his WRS account. Back to WRS, Jack War, Back to MS55 Aidan got back to his WRS account and began re-uploading videos from MS55. He only got to his first part of his Birthday Presents video and stopped uploading for about 2 months. Aidan began to lose interest in TWR at that time and shut down his twitter. A few days later while the Jack War was erupting Aidan re-opened his Twitter and basically told Jack off and everything he has done wrongly. Jack blocked Aidan. Aidan also returned to MrStepney55 during the Jack War and only made one rant video about Jack. Aidan was a big help in the Jack War. Doubtfire5599 Aidan had been in fights with several noobs like the accounts that were being named after HenryisGreat15. Youtube terminated MrStepney55 under accounts of "cyberbullying." It could've been because of Aidan's rude behavior to the noobs or Jack reported his rant video to Youtube under accounts of cyberbullying. He made a new YouTube account called 'Doubtfire5599' and it is his current account. He hasn't done much on the account. He's only uploaded an update video titled HAPPY NEW YEAR . He also stated on the channel that WRS has been hacked. This might've been Jack trying to get even with Aidan. According to Aidan, his Twitter account (Which he kept after the Jack War) was hacked by Jack. His Skype has also been hacked by Jack. he made a new Twitter and Skype but they were also hacked by Jack (Aidan used the same password as his MS55 account.) He made a new Twitter and Skype with different passwords this time and has not been hacked. His WRF account remains the same. In 2013 Aidan had to restart his collection after his collection going missing. He got a 1992 Annie from Jlouvier a few itesm from TRAINSARECOOL2 and a couple more items from eBay. In April, Aidan got his missing collection back with a few things missing, but nothing to important. Aidan made a video about it featuring LNERFlyingScotsman and HenryisGreat15. Aidan is in the process of getting more videos out. The Little Western In Early September 2013 Aidan Uploaded his fist video in his series "The Little Western" about The Little Western branch line! Aidan has made seven episodes so far including: 1. "Respect" 2. "Backfired Plan 3. Percy The Not So Small Engine 4. The Foggy Kipper 5. Twins Not Trustworthy 6. Runaway Twins 7. Drawbridge Struggles Co-run Channel Aidan, Jack, and Matt made the co-op review account DemandDiscussions, where they uploaded reviews on engines and accesories. Aidan uploaded 2-3 reviews on that account. Aidan out of anger closed the account after having an argument with Jack and Matt about something. He closed the account around March and updated his Skype status message saying "I could be a bitch too!!". Aidan was not invited to join the new channel Matt and Jack made called ThomasWoodenReviews. Departure On April 3, 2014 Aidan put on Twitter "I moved on :') , if ya wanna talk to me , kik me or follow me on instagram . Or add me on facebook I guess (???)" After 3 years and many YouTube accounts, Aidan's time in the community has come to an end and will not be forgotten. 2016 Return On April 14, 2016, Aiden return to the TWRC. He also returned to twitter and renamed his Doubtfire5599 channel UrbanTrainz. Category:2011 Category:Former Members